Lady Gaga
Onglets Stefani Germanotta (née Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta), est née le 28 mars 1986 au Lenox Hill Hospital de New York City. Elle est la fille aînée de Joseph et Cynthia (née Bisett) Germanotta. Elle est d'origine italienne, avec une certaine ascendence française du côté de sa mère. Elle a une sœur cadette de six ans, Natali. Elle est plus connue sous le nom de scène Lady Gaga, qu'elle utilise depuis 2007. Elle préfère habituellement être appelée Gaga au lieu de tout simplement Lady ou le surnom complet. Vie et carrière Premières années= 1986-03 : Premières années :Article détaillé : 1986–03 thumb Gaga a grandi catholique. À onze ans elle intégra le Couvent du Sacré Coeur, une école privée catholique de filles daans l'Upper East Side de Manhattan. Elle décrivait sa vie scolaire au lycée comme "très dévouée, très studieuse, très disciplinée" mais aussi "peu rassurante" : "J'étais habituée à être moquée pour être trop provocante ou trop excentrique, alors j'ai commencé à baisser le ton. Je ne m'étais pas adaptée, et je me sentais comme un monstre". Gaga commença à jouer du piano à quatre ans, écrivit sa première ballade à treize, et commença à se produire sur des scènes libres à l'âge de quatorze. Elle a joué dans les premiers rôles de productions scolaires, y compris Adélaïde dans Blanches colombes et vilains messieurs et Philia dans Le Forum en folie. Elle apparut également dans un petit rôle en tant que camarade de classe espiègle dans la série télévisée Les Soprano, dans l'épisode La valse des mensonges et auditionna dans des shows de New York sans succès. Elle a chanté dans un groupe de reprises classique-rock, Mackin Pulsifer, au cours de sa première année de lycée. Le groupe a fait des reprises de chansons de Led Zeppelin ainsi que Pink Floyd et Jefferson Airplane. 2004-05 : Débuts de carrière :Articles détaillés: 2004, 2005 Après le lycée, sa mère l'encouragea à intégrer le Collaborative Arts Project 21 (CAP21), un conservatoire de formation au théâtre musical à la Tisch School of the Arts, université de New York. À dix-sept ans, après être devenue l'une des vingt étudiants ayant acquéri une admission avancée, elle a vécu dans un dortoir de l'Université de New York sur la 11th Street. En plus de ses talents de composition, elle composa des essais et des documents analytiques sur l'art, la religion, les questions sociales et politiques, y compris une thèse sur les artistes pop Spencer Tunick et Damien Hirst. Elle a également été prise au piège dans un canular télévisé de MTV, Boilling Points. En 2005, Gaga se retire du CAP21 à 19 ans, au second semestre de sa deuxième année, décidant à se focaliser sur sa carrière musicale. Son père a accepté de payer son loyer pendant un an, à condition qu'elle se réinscrive à la Tisch School en cas d'échec. "J'ai quitté toute ma famille, a obtenu l'appartement le moins cher que j'ai pu trouver, et j'ai mangé de la merde jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un voulait l'entendre", se souvient-elle. Installée dans un petit appartement sur Rivington Street vers l'été 2005, Gaga a enregistré quelques chansons avec le chanteur hip-hop Grandmaster Melle Mel, pour un livre audio qui accompagne le livre pour enfants The Portal in the Park, par Cricket Casey. left|thumb Elle démarra un groupe appelé the Stefani Germanotta Band (SGBand) avec quelques amis de la NYU - guitariste Calvin Pia, bassiste Eli Silverman, batteur Alex Beckham et manager Frank Fredericks - en septembre de cette année. Le groupe a joué un mélange de chansons : des chansons écrites par eux-mêmes en parallèle avec des classiques du rock comme "Mak'er D'yer" de Led Zeppelin. Jouant dans les bars comme The Bitter End du Greenwich Village et The Mercury Lounge du Lower East Side, le groupe a développé une petite communauté de fans et a attiré l'attention du producteur Joe Vulpis. Peu après avoir organisé le temps dans le studio de Vulpis les mois qui suivirent, la SGBand venda leurs EP Words et Red and Blue (les deux en 2005) lors de concerts autour de New York et se fait connaître dans les clubs du centre-ville du Lower East Side. 2006-07 : Développement artistique :Articles détaillés: 2006, 2007 |-|2008-09= Ère de The Fame :Articles détaillés : 2008, 2009 En janvier, Gaga et RedOne ont enregistré ce qui deviendra les trois premiers singles : "Just Dance", "Poker Face" et "LoveGame". Avant que l'album baisse en août, Gaga entama une tournée mondiale de promotion avec deux danseuses d'avril à septembre. En octobre, elle a recruté quatre danseurs hommes à la rejoindre sur le New Kids on the Block : Live Tour. Début 2009, Gaga commença le Doll Domination Tour en première partie des Pussycat Dolls. Cette tournée vira vers sa première en solo, The Fame Ball qui a démarré en mars et se termina en septembre. Au printemps 2009, Gaga sortit "Paparazzi" comme dernier single. |-|2009-10= Ère de The Fame Monster :Articles détaillés : 2009, 2010 Tandis qu'elle parcourait le monde entier, elle a écrit The Fame Monster, un EP de huit titres sorti en novembre 2009. Chaque chanson, qui traite avec le côté sombre de la gloire de son expérience personnelle, s'exprime à travers une métaphore monstre. Le succès de l'album a permis Gaga de commencer sa deuxième tournée à travers le monde, The Monster Ball Tour, quelques semaines seulement après la sortie de The Fame Monster et des mois après avoir terminé The Fame Ball Tour. |-|2011-13= Ère de Born This Way :Articles détaillés : 2011, 2012 Sur la route du Monster Ball en 2010-11, Gaga enregistré son troisième album qui est sorti en mai 2011. |-|2013-aujourd'hui= ''ARTPOP'' et Cheek to Cheek TBA Apparence physique :Articles détaillés : Cheveux, Maquillage, Ongles Lady Gaga mesure 1, 55 m, a des yeux et des cheveux naturellement bruns. Elle a porté de nombreuses perruques depuis 2008, de blonde à bleu en passant par vert ou encore "Vuitton Brown". Tatouages :Article principal : Tatouages Lady Gaga a treize tatouages connus. Durant l'interview Musicians@Google Presents: Google Goes Gaga, Gaga a révélé qu'elle a des tatouages uniquement sur le côté gauche de son corps, car son père lui a demandé de garder une partie de son corps 'assez normale'. Elle ajouta que sa partie gauche du corps est le 'côté Iggy Pop', et sa partie droite du corps, celle sans tatouages, le 'côté Marilyn Monroe'. Durant la deuxième partie de sa tournée The Monster Ball Tour au Japon, elle avait un tatouage temporaire où il était écrit "リトルモンスター", signifiant "Little Monsters". Quand elle est venue en France pour faire la promotion de Born This Way, Gaga avait un tatouage temporaire écrit 'PARIS'. Mode :Articles détaillés : Mode, Lunettes, Tenues, Accessoires, Chaussures La mode est le point majeur dans la vie de Lady Gaga. Elle a dit qu'elle était "vraiment dans la mode" et que c'était "tout" pour elle. Son amour pour la mode vient de sa mère, et dit qu'elle était "toujours très bien entretenue et belle". Les tenues portées par Lady Gaga sont un mélange de stylistes de haute couture, de jeunes stylistes du monde entier et de sa propre équipe, la Haus of Gaga. Certains de ses stylistes préférés incluent Chanel, Armani, Gucci. Haus of Gaga :Article principal : Haus of Gaga En 2008, Gaga créa la Haus of Gaga, son équipe créative derrière les coulisses qui crée tout, allant des vêtements aux films et divers projets. Ils font généralement les vêtements eux-mêmes, ou demandent à des designers pour leur créer les costumes. Discographie :Article détaillé : Discographie de Lady Gaga *''The Fame'' (2008) *''The Fame Monster'' (2009) *''Born This Way'' (2011) *''ARTPOP'' (2013) *''Cheek to Cheek'' (2014) *''Joanne'' (2016) Tournées Principales *The Fame Ball Tour (2009) *The Monster Ball Tour (2009–11) *The Born This Way Ball Tour (2012–13) *artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball (2014) Tournées jointes *Fame Kills : Starring Kanye West and Lady Gaga (2009–10) (annulé) Premières parties *New Kids on the Block: Live (2008) *Doll Domination Tour (2009) *Take That Presents : The Circus Live (2009) *This Is It (2009–10) (annulé) Produits *Heartbeats by Lady Gaga (Monster Cable, 2009, 2011) *Polaroid Grey Label (2011) *Fame et EAU DE GAGA, parfums (Coty Inc. avec Haus Laboratories) Livres *Book of Gaga (inclus dans le Super Deluxe Fame Monster Pack de l'album The Fame Monster), 2009. *Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson (photographies de Terry Richardson , préface de Lady Gaga , 2011. Filmographie : Pour la liste complète des vidéos, rendez-vous sur cette page . Télévision Table Films Table Pages liées *Anecdotes Liens externes : Pour la liste complète des liens officiels, voir cette page . *Site officiel *Tumblr *MySpace *Twitter (Twitpic, Instagram) *LittleMonsters.com *Facebook *YouTube en:Lady Gaga ru:Lady Gaga Catégorie:Germanotta